


About the NPCs

by Doodleinks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Ruins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodleinks/pseuds/Doodleinks
Summary: A short story compilation focusing on NPCs.First of: Ruins





	About the NPCs

# Soft Cries

Whimsun weeps again in the corner of the ruins. Their soft cries, unheard and unknown by the other creatures living in there. Not even the Frogits nor Toriel, the Caretaker of the Ruins. Whimsun cries and cries, even if someone did find them, they hadn’t have a clue to why they cry nor they dared to ask. Whimsun is such a fragile and soft creature, anything could make them cry. Something pops up from the ground, a yellow flower. Startled, whimsun backs up in time.

“Why are you crying?” they asked, tilted their head.

Whimsun did not answer, they wanted to run away but they we’re in a corner. The flower asks again.

Whimsun sniffles, “I.. I want a friend. B-but I-I’m scared.” Tears welling up from the corner of their eyes.  
The flower rolls their eyes, “Well duh! If you would stop crying and actually talk, they would want to be your friend.” Feeling sad even more, whimsun sobs. The flower groans in annoyance. 

“If you keep being like this weak being, you won’t get any friends, you won’t ever survived in this place! _**Humans will k i l l y o u.**_ ” demonic voice echoes at the last lines with a wide grin.  
“Oh boy, who am I kidding? It’s useless to talk to you anyway and it’s a waste of my time. Bye-bye!” they chuckled.

The flower winks and gave out a tongue-out face before digging back into the ground. Leaving the poor soul left alone, sobbing. Again.

Whimsun looks back and forth, somehow worried and concerned. They hadn’t seen any other monsters around, not even Loox or a Vegetoid. They were too afraid to go deeper into the ruins. Pity, isn’t it? They wander about again, searching for any other monsters. They were afraid to be alone, they usually found some froggits around but they hadn’t saw one in several minutes. Something was off or so that was their thought. A small cry was heard not far. A cry for help. Whimsun flies over to the sound, passing a moldy cheese and some puzzles. A human and a Froggit caught sight. A small human, a child, holding a stick in hand and expressionless. The Froggit was visibly shaking, its HP running low. 

Whimsun was as fear as the small Froggit but they couldn’t leave it alone there. Helpless and hurt. They just couldn’t.  
The human child swung their weapon as Whimsun jumps in front of Froggit, taking the hit. Just one hit and a massive of HP tunned down. They were dying.

“Go!” Whimsun said to the monster behind them, “please, just go!” trying to be brave when they themselves were deep in shock and horrid, the Froggit fleed. 

The human child didn’t make any movement for it was the monster’s turn to attack. They dodged so quickly and so easy. Another blow hit their chest. One HP left. Hot tears threatening to fall up from the fragile soul’s eyes, they took a deep breath to calm their nerves. They did not want to blur their own eyes in battle. Whimsun attacks again. The child dodges and strikes. Whimsun could not escape and another strike hits their chest. 

Falling in their knees as hot tears streaming down their face. Their body slowly turning to dust. The child no longer there and continued their journey. Half of them were gone. The victim Froggit croaks in concern and worry, looking up as they can Whimsun smiled. 

“At least,” hiccupping between words Whimsun kept going, “I can protect—“ 

They were gone to dust as soft cries, unnoticed and unknown echoes through the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> I decided to make a short story compilation focusing more on undertale NPCs/Non-playable characters only ;D  
> I'll be doing to all places like hotland, snowdin, MTT resort and all those stuff. Oh and amalgamates, too!  
> Maybe a headcanon of their previous lives, too ;D  
> maybe, idk yet, we'll see.  
> Welp, hope you like it!
> 
> and i think this was really, really short. Like 605 words ;;w;;


End file.
